thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kion's Tale Ch. 9
The young Mandrill followed the much older Monkey as they approached Pride Rock. Accompanying Makini were her two older brothers, Rogo and Ugo. It had been a few months since their tribe moved to the Pridelands, and now that Makini had much experience in the field of being an apprentice, she had decided to bring her brothers along with one of her Mjuzi jobs. As the four Monkeys entered Pride Rock, they saw the daughter of the king approaching them. "Rafiki, Makini, I'm glad you're here." "Any job worth doing is worth doing immediately." Rafiki smiled. "So, where is our guest?" "Muhungus should be bringing him any minute." Kiara replied. She looked behind Makini and saw her two brothers, who both waved at her. "Um, I don't think I've met your friends, Makini." "Oh, how silly of me!" Makini laughed. "Kiara, these are my brothers, Rogo and Ugo." Before more introductions could be given, a grunt could be herd coming from the entrance of Pride Rock. All of their heads turned to see the male Aardvark carrying the bird that the Mandrills were hoping to see. "Well, your Majesty," Muhungus bowed before Kiara. "I have him right here." "Thank you, Muhungus." Kiara gave the Aardvark a nod. "I hope it wasn't much trouble." "Nah, not really." Muhungus shook his head, setting his passenger down in a nest that had been made for him. "You know, sometimes, it pays to not wash behind your ears." While not everyone present got the metaphor, Kiara got it quite plainly, indicating this with a nod. "Thank you, Muhungus." The Aardvark gave a warm smile to the future queen before leaving to return to his Armory. As the digger left the cave, Rafiki turned his attention to the Rainbow colored bird with the injured wing as Kiara walked out, having duties she needed to attend to. "So, you are the newest visitor of the Pridelands?" He observed the bird closely. Tuca nodded his red feathered head. "That's me, Monkey. Kion told me about ya. Yer Rafiki, right?" "Ah, a bird who learns fast is a bird that shall last." Rafiki grinned. He then put his hand under the injured wing. "Hmm, you say that a Jackal did this to you?" "If a Jackal's a big, brown canine with Black and White on its back, then yeah, I guess it was a Jackal." Tuca gave a shrug, wincing only once as Rafiki observed his wing. The old monkey held it gently, not squeezing it so it wouldn't hurt the little exotic bird. "Well, Tuca," Rafiki concluded. "It seems your wing has been dislocated." "Dislocated?" The Macaws eyes widened. "Well, can ya fix it?" "Oh, I can fix it." Rafiki nodded, placing his fingers at the point where his wing met his shoulder. "But it will not be a pleasant matter." He then turned his attention to Makini and her brothers. "Watch closely, young Mjuzi, you two too. You may find yourselves in a position such as this." "We're watching, Rafiki." Makini nodded and watched closely. Her brothers watched as well, though more concerned for their sister than for the bird. They knew Tuca would be Ok, but their precious little sister may not want to see something like this. "On the count of three," Rafiki said to Tuca. "I will push your wing bone back in place. It will hurt for a moment, but only just that. One... Two..." Tuca looked at Rafiki with one raised eyebrow. "Ya sure you know what you-" His words were cut short, and replaced by a loud screech that echoed through Pride Rock and could be heard several miles away from said formation. Birds were native to the Kingdom, of course. Their screeches and tweets were normal to those who walked the land there. But none sounded so high, so ear-splitting as Tuca's. The visiting bird seemed to take to his wing treatment with high emotions. As soon as he was done screeching, he began to punch the Mandrill in the chest repeatedly. "Why you big haired, dopey-eyed, Banana-eatin'..." As he began to beat on Rafiki in his anger, he noticed two things: The old Mandrill did not seem to feel anything, and he was hitting him with BOTH wings. He stopped to look at the wing that had been injured the day before. He flexed his "Fingers", surprised that he could feel it again. He looked back up and uttered a small "Thanks." Rafiki smiled once the punching had stopped. "A favor greeted by gratitude is a favor worthy of time." The Mystic Monkey heard flapping outside of the cave. He turned his head to see a small, blue bird with a big,orange beak about the size of Tuca entering the cave. "Ah, Rafiki, Makini, Rogo, Ugo." The Hornbill gave a nod to each of the animals before him. "And this must be the newest member of the Pridelands, I presume?" "Eh, just passin' through." Tuca shrugged. "But I'm really in no hurry. Name's Tuca, and you are?" "I am Zazu, Royal adviser of King Simba." Zazu puffed up, rather proud of his position. Makini walked closer to the blue Hornbill. "Hey Zazu, have you seen the Lion Guard? I haven't seen them on their patrol today." "Oh, you didn't hear, Makini?" Zazu asked the young Mjuzi. "They left for the Backlands a few hours ago." "The Backlands?" Rogo tilted his head. "Why would they go to the Backlands?" "They said it was urgent personal business." Zazu continued. "Something about having friends there." The young Mandrills looked at each other and then at Tuca, who did not looked as confused. "Who could these friends be?" Category:Kion's Tale Category:Hueyslinger Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction